


deck the halls

by sizhu



Series: ignore the warning signs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loses a battle to the cheap plastic string of Christmas lights. Daichi saves the day. Suga is, of course, no help at all, and films the whole debacle.</p><p>Same universe as <i>ignore the warning signs</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	deck the halls

"Oh my _God_."

Daichi certainly hadn't expected the sight that greeted him when he walked into the dorm he shared with Suga. Well, Suga sitting on the couch with their camera was a usual sight, but—

"G'dammit, Kou, are you going to help me or not?" Kuroo flailed miserably despite his limited range of movement. He was, after all, tangled up in a lit string of Christmas lights. On the floor. The tree itself was completely bare. None of the lights had made a single loop around the tree's artificial branches. None of them had even made it _near_ the tree. The more Kuroo struggled, the more he got tangled up. Eventually he lost some of his movement in his arms as the light strands coiled around his arms and wrists. He kicked his legs, but only made that worse, too. Kuroo whined softly. "Kooooou. Please? I'm stuck."

"You're the one that said you could do it all by yourself, Tetsu." Suga just smiled at Kuroo from behind the camera.

"So, uh, what's going on here, guys?" Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his boyfriends, brows knit together.

Suga lifted his gaze from the trapped Kuroo and smiled at Daichi. He even panned the camera up—slowly, of course, taking his sweet time along the gym-rat boyfriend's body. He hummed softly. "Tetsurou said he could decorate the tree all by himself. Even though I offered to help several times."

"Stop undressing me with the camera, Kou." Daichi rolled his eyes. He unfurled his arms and strode over to Kuroo, kneeling down and starting to untangle him. "Are you gonna help or just film?"

Suga smiled at them from behind the camera. "But, Dai, who would document this endearing incident? I mean, it's not all that often we get to see our big, strong Tetsurou defeated by the likes of plastic lights. _Because he was too stubborn to let me help_."

Kuroo flailed, accidentally smacking Daichi in the shoulder with his forearm. "Koushi, seriously? I was trying to be helpful! I'm taller than you and didn't want the tree to fall on you!"

"Aaaand here you are, on the floor, tangled up in lights." Daichi sighed, not minding getting smacked in the shoulder—there were more pressing concerns, after all. "Seriously, Tetsurou, couldn't you have waited for me to get home?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Kuroo answered rather lamely.

"Well, consider me surprised." Daichi carefully worked on disentangling Kuroo, trying not to break the cheap plastic lights or hurt Kuroo in the process. A couple lights flickered, bulbs loose from their sockets.

"Daichi, could you move a little faster…?" Kuroo whined. "The bulbs are hot. I think they're burning into my skin."

"Why the hell did you plug them in before putting them on the damn tree?" Daichi frowned, pausing in his work to unplug the lights.

"…Well, if we got them on the tree and then plugged them in…" Kuroo whined. "What if I did all that work and the lights wouldn't turn on?"

Suga grinned at them. "That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day, Tetsu. Doesn't change the fact that you tripped over the cords and got yourself tangled up. Seriously, this is something Shouyou would do."

"Will you please stop filming and help?" Kuroo pouted at Suga.

"Nope. This is so going on YouTube. And Facebook." Suga puffed his chest, as if proud of his decision. "I call it… 'My Idiot Boyfriends, Bested by the Holiday'."

"Yeah, that title's not gonna work." Daichi snickered. It took him about five more minutes, but he finally got Kuroo untangled. "There. You're free."

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief and stretched his limbs. "God bless."

Daichi took Kuroo's hand and pulled him up off the floor. "Go sit on the couch. I'll do the damn lights."

"Mr. Reliable strikes again." Kuroo whined as he sulked over to the couch, flopping down and curling into Suga's side. Suga hummed, taking one hand off the camera to run fingers through Kuroo's hair.

"You okay, Tetsu?" Suga asked, smiling. "No little light bulb burns?"

"Nah, I'm good." Kuroo hummed in response, eyes fluttering. He tried to keep them open so he could watch Daichi string the tree with the lights. "Hey, Kou. Pan the camera down."

Suga laughed and did as suggested.

"I swear to God, you two. If you're undressing me with the stupid camera, I'm throwing it out the window."

"But Dai!" Suga gasped. "We're on the top floor!"

" _Exactly_."

"So mean." Suga poked his lower lip out and let it quiver.

"It's okay, Kou," Kuroo said, grinning. "We'll undress him later."

Daichi cut the two of them a cross look. "It's _Christmas_ , you know. You're going to get lumps of coal in your stockings."

"We can live with that," Suga chimed.

"Ugh."

Suga shifted on the couch and leaned into Kuroo just as much as Kuroo was leaning into him. He kept his fingers in tousled black hair, humming softly. Kuroo couldn't help but sigh, eyes sliding shut. If Suga kept up, Kuroo would fall asleep on the couch, and there was still some decorating to do. And the putting of presents under the tree. He couldn't sleep yet! But there Suga was, practically charming him into unconsciousness. Daichi glanced at them, his stern look melting into a fond smile. He shook his head and kept working on the tree lights and even got the garland up. When that was done, Suga finally turned the camera off and set it down on the coffee table (the very same one that he and Hinata kept stubbing their toes on). The battery was running down, and Suga had filmed what he'd wanted to anyway, so there was no point in keeping it on. He nudged Kuroo gently before getting up off the couch.

"Time for ornaments, Tetsu." Suga hummed, opening a box of ornaments to start decorating the tree with.

 

They had perhaps too much fun decorating. Thankfully, no ornaments were broken, and no college students fell and hurt themselves. Twenty minutes or so later, all that was left to add to the tree was the star. Daichi figured Kuroo should do that, since it was their first Christmas as a threesome and he and Suga had done this plenty of times before (and Kuroo was also the tallest). But Kuroo was having none of that.

"Why not?" Daichi tilted his head. "It's your first Christmas with us, after all?"

"I know, but I have a better idea." Kuroo grinned.

Suga and Daichi looked at each other, perplexed. What better idea could Kuroo _possibly_ have? They didn't have to ask, though, as the star was placed in Suga's hands and then Suga was lifted up off his feet. Suga let out a strange, not quite squawking noise in the back of his throat, surprised at the sudden lack of sturdy floor beneath his feet. "Tetsu!"

"Sorry, sorry~." Kuroo laughed, hoisting Suga up a little higher so he could reach the top of the tree.

Suga huffed at him, but he smiled and placed the star at the very top. Kuroo set him back down on his feet, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"We done?" Kuroo asked them.

"We're done." Daichi nodded, smiling as Suga leaned back into Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo hummed, pleased, and kissed the top of Suga's head. Suga let out a soft little hum of his own, tilting his head back to steal another kiss. Daichi stepped in and kissed them both before Suga ushered them all over to the couch. Once everyone was settled, they watched Christmas specials on Netflix until, one by one, they each passed out, curled into each other like it was only natural.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE A CHRISTMAS THING. IT'S CUTE. IT'S FLUFF. IT'S GOOPY SCHMOOP.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
